netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Agna Dresdner/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Shows a strong hold in Bavarian Alps, inside it is men and women of all ages. Most of the men have shaved heads and tattoos with Nazi imagery. Standing on a balcony of the main building is a white woman with cropped blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She is looking on as her followers go about their work.) -Agna(V/O): This is my strong hold. A place where the true Germans come to be. I, Agna Dresdner, will reunite this country under the rightful rule of the National Socialist German Workers' Party. I will bring about the rise of the Fourth Reich. (Shows some of her followers pull in to the compound and men come out of it. They soon go to the trunk of the car and open it, pulling out a man and woman, who have been beaten severally. Agna come down from her balcony and down to her men. The prisoners are down on their knees.) -Neo-Nazi #1: Meine Geliebten Führer, we found the people who have been investigating us. -Male Victim: You Nazi FUCKS! You will never get away with this. (Shows one of the Neo-Nazi hit the man in the back of the head.) -Neo-Nazi #2: Watch your mouth, you will not speak to the future Führer of Germany. -Male Victim: You'll never win, sooner or later the Federal Police will get you! (Shows Agna unholster her Luger Pistol and aim it at the male victim.) -Agna: Maybe but you're not going to be around if it happens. (Shows Agna shoot the male in the head with her Luger, the female screams in terror. Agna soon aim the pistol at her.) -Female Victim: NEIN! Please don't kill me. (Shows Agna shoot her in the head as well, ignoring her pleas. Agna holsters her Luger and walks away as her men take care of the bodies. As she walks up to her office, she notices the door is open. She walks in to see a red headed woman wearing a business suit sitting on top of her desk.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello Miss Dresdner. -Agna: Who are you. Better yet, how the hell did you get in here without no one seeing you. -Mysterious Woman: My name is not relevant but I'm a representative of Enigma, the greatest criminal mastermind in history. -Agna: What does Enigma want with my political party? -Mysterious Woman: Noting. Enigma is solely interested in you Miss Dresdner. We know that you are a formidable fighter and Enigma is holding a fighting tournament called Death Sport. The planet's greatest fighters will be there to fight. The prize for winning will be an audience with Enigma. Imagine the possibly of Enigma to fund your little endeavor. All you have to do is accept the invitation and win. (Shows Agna thinking over the invitation. If she could win, it would speed up her plans to conquer Germany and start up the Fourth Reich. She comes to a decision.) -Agna: OK, I accept your invitation. -Mysterious Woman: Glad to hear it. Here is a PDA to the tournament grounds. Good luck Miss Dresdner. (Shows the Mysterious Woman give Agna a PDA. The female Neo-Nazi took it and called for her guards to escort the Mysterious Woman out of the Stronghold. Agna looks over the PDA before leaving her office.) -Agna(V/O): Soon my vision will become reality! Finals Cutscene (Shows Agna standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Agna is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) ???:(Electronically alter voice): Congratulations Miss Dresdner, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Agna: Then bring out your pet! (The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Agna.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Agna: Your body count don't impress me hund! Let's fight! (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Agna standing over a dead Draugr, suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: Well you made it, can't say I'm happy. -Agna: So you're Enigma, it was a bold move for you to come to me. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Agna.) -Enigma: Please, your just some small little outfit that doesn't even pose a threat to Germany. -Agna: Whatever, now we get down to business about funding my political party. -Enigma: Don't kid yourself. I have no intention of funding you Nazi scum. I may be criminal mastermind who kills people but I'm an equal opportunity criminal mastermind who kills people. -Agna: Then why did you invite me to this then. -Enigma: Because I need fighters and I thought you'd be killed by one of the others. -Agna: Well then If you won't give me what I want, then I'll kill you and take over your operation. -Enigma: Ha ha ha! Try your best honey but you're not going to beat me. (Both of them get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Agna standing over a dead Enigma, she laughs manically.) -Agna(V/O): I have defeated Enigma, now her operation belongs to me. (Shows Agna gathering up Neo-Nazi movement all around the world. The scene shows Agna's forces killing all non-white members of Enigma's former operation.) -Agna(V/O): After consolidating all of Earth's Neo-Nazi movement to my cause, we took care of all of non-desirables from Enigma's former criminal empire. (Shows Agna on her now Island fortress. Standing there is her ever growing army, they are giving her the Nazi salute. She returns it to them with a great smile on her face.) -Agna: Now I go to take back Germany but now I have aspirations to continue Hilter's goal of taking over the world! (Shows Agna hearing a noise and looks up to see an American B-1 Lancer bomber over the island. The scene switches to the cockpit, where the pilot doing something. He then looks straight at the camera.) -Pilot: From the United State with EXTREME FUCKING PREJUDICE! (Shows Agna eyes goes wide in horror, knowing whats about to happen.) -Agna: nein, Nein!, NNNNNEEEEEIIIIINNNNN!!!! (The last scene shows the B-1 drop a nuclear bomb on the island, a large mushroom cloud is shown as the plane flies away.) Category:Character Subpages